La llave, la salvación de la humanidad
by revencita
Summary: La llave se la había regalado su padre pero ¿en realidad esa era la salvación de la humanidad? bueno, no lo es tanto para el capitán Levi, para él, Eren es más importante que una llave.


**La llave, la salvación de la humanidad**

_-Nos vemos pronto… Eren_- dijo la voz de una niña pequeña. El eco se extraviaba entre las paredes que lo consumían y lo encerraban en ellas. Se levantó del suelo o al menos eso creía que era, estaba frío y duro. La sombra de la niña se alejó entre la nada y Eren trato de perseguirla. Trató de separar los labios pero no le respondieron y el ruido resonó dentro de su garganta. Miró sus manos, una de ellas se dirigió a su boca lentamente y sin que él lo aprobara, por fin su boca se abrió, dejando ver sus afilados dientes saliendo de sus encías. Esto le provocó un dolor inimaginable y gritó lo más que pudo con esperanzas falsas de que eso aliviara el dolor, pero no lo hizo aunque ya lo sabía, era un intento en vano. Sus dientes se clavaron en la parte baja de su dedo pulgar y de pronto ligas de músculos salieron de la herida abierta que había provocado la mordida. Los músculos y huesos ardientes comenzaron a devorar su cuerpo mientras más crecían. Asustado abrió de par en par los ojos, consumiendo un grito de terror.

Despertó sudando, con la respiración agitada, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos sujetaban fuertemente la cobija. Los relajo y suspiró con alivio. No sabía por qué se sentía aliviado ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, simplemente se sentía aliviado. Respiró profundo y se sentó al borde de la cama, y miró cómo la pequeña llama de la vela hacía que las sombras se deformaran en el cuarto.

Plantó los pies sobre el frío suelo de roca y un escalofrío le recorrió desde los pies hasta la nuca. Trató de acostumbrarse al frio y a la poca luz para buscar algo en la mesa donde estaba la vela. En vez de eso sus dedos se quemaron con la cera líquida que bajaba al pequeño plato. Retiró los dedos rápidamente y se los llevó a la boca.

-Auch.- exclamó en silencio.

Miró de nuevo la pequeña mesa y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

-No.- susurró al percatarse de que su llave no estaba ahí. La llave que le había regalado su padre.

Tomó el plato junto con la vela y se arrodillo para ver debajo de la cama para ver si se había caído pero no había nada más que sus botas sucias.

Escuchó unos pasos fuera de su habitación que se hicieron eco por el viejo castillo. Se dirigió a la puerta con sigilo para no ser descubierto ya que podía haber una posibilidad de que algún vándalo se hubiera escabullido dentro de su pequeña morada provisional. Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y observó a un hombre de baja estatura, con cabello corto y negro que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Su expresión se relajó al percatarse de que sólo era el capitán Levi.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a él, más Levi se encerró en una pequeña habitación. Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta y levantó la mano con el puño cerrado para tocar.

-Puedes entrar.- lo interrumpió Levi desde dentro.

Eren bajo la mano e hizo girar la perilla hasta abrir la puerta por completo. Levi lo miraba con indiferencia, como siempre mientras sostenía algo entre los dedos.

-Ah…- comenzó a decir Eren.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- preguntó Levi, sabiendo que Eren podía preguntarle lo mismo.

-Yo… Capitán Levi.- el pelinegro prestó atención.- ¿Qué- qué hace con la llave de mi padre?

Levi esbozo un sonido de burla y dejó la llave, que estaba sujeta a un estambre que servía para que Eren se la colgara en el cuello, en el escritorio. El metal resonó con la madera al entrar en contacto con ella.

-Dime, Eren.- El menor levantó la vista.- ¿Por qué algo tan significante como una llave es tan importante para ti?

Eren mostró una expresión de asombro. Levi no dejo su postura seria, esperando una respuesta. Levantó una ceja.

-Comandante Levi, debe saber que esa llave es la salvación de la humanidad y no debe de cuestionarse su funcionamiento.

-Entiendo que esta llave te la dio tu padre, ¿no es cierto Eren?

El chico sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre salir de la boca de su líder.

-Sí, me la dio mi padre antes de desaparecer.- dijo con el remordimiento en la lengua.

Levi lanzo la llave al aire y la atrapó con agilidad, ignorando lo pesada que podía ser. La observó por un momento y después dirigió su mirada de nuevo joven.

-Debes saber que esta llave, aunque pueda otorgarnos los secretos que hay debajo del sótano de tu casa en shiganshina, no garantiza que nos dé lo que queremos.- Eren bajó la mirada, y cuando Levi continuó, la levantó.- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que debajo de tu sótano estén los secretos de los titanes o de su origen?, ¿Cómo podemos garantizar que después de abrir esa vieja puerta la humanidad estará salvada?

-Capitán… Levi…- susurró Eren sorprendido.

-Nosotros, los humanos somos la salvación de la humanidad. Tú eres la salvación de la raza humana Eren, no una estúpida llave ni un estúpido recuerdo de tu padre. Si no confías en ti mismo no podremos lograrlo. Suponiendo que la salvación está debajo de lo que esta llave abre pero, si pierdes la fe, en ti mismo, no en ese "Dios" que han creado la secta religiosa de los muros, ¿En verdad crees que podamos llegar a los escombros de shiganshina? Te necesitamos Eren, te necesito Eren, te necesito con vida.- Se levantó de su asiento y tomó las manos de Eren entre las suyas.

Eren tragó saliva y miró las manos de Levi sosteniéndolo. Después de que Levi retirara sus manos, ahora él sostenía la llave de su padre consigo. La apretó fuerte y se la volvió a colgar en el cuello, se la escondió debajo de la camiseta y miró a Levi.

-Dime Eren, ¿puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Levi sin entusiasmo, pero si con un brillo en los ojos.

Eren cambió la expresión en su rostro a determinación y tomó los hombros de Levi, un tanto debajo de los suyos.

-No se preocupe comandante, puede confiar en mí. Lo haré y no sólo por venganza sino porque usted confía en mí y para mí eso es suficiente para lograrlo.

Levi esbozo una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. Miró por la ventana se dio cuenta de que el amanecer se hacía presente. Contempló lo hermoso que era por unos segundos, después volteó de nuevo con Eren.

-Ya es de mañana, lo que significa que es hora de limpieza.- tomó unos trapos que había en una cubeta, en la esquina de la habitación y se los arrojó a Eren.

El chico los atrapó como pudo.

-No se puede salvar el mundo si no está limpio.- dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Eren un poco confundido pero al mismo tiempo determinado.

El capitán Levi siempre le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante no importando la situación en la que estaban. Ahora sabía que debía seguirlo y obedecerlo hasta el final para lograr su objetivo. –_Exterminar a los titanes_.-

Este fic lo hice para una amiga hace unos meses y no me había tomado el tiempo de corregirlo para subirlo a la página. A mi amiga le gusta el ereri y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
